Despair in Skool
by seyadoka
Summary: When a student gets sent to the underground classrooms, what really happens down there? Based off the video game Dangan Ronpa. First chapter is up. Multichaptered. Rated for gore and language in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any of the characters seen here. They are all owned by Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon.

This fanfic is based off the video game Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, so you might see some similarities. Some characters won't have much voice in this chapter, but trust me, they'll talk a lot more in later chapters.

Rated for violence, gore, some character deaths, and cussing, and possibly, some mild sexual themes. I'll try not to incorporate ships much in here since I'm not very fond of Invader Zim ships, sorry.

Hope you like it!

* * *

It was a sunny morning, leaves falling off the trees gently and swiftly. Skool was starting in a few minutes, but he was in no rush. Zim walked at a normal pace in the sidewalk, taking notes on human interactions. The more time he took to reach skool, the better. Something highly unfortunate happened this week. Tak, she came back.

Somehow, Tak decided to come back to earth. Not to take Zim's life, but to take over Earth and his mission, just like the last time. She's been here for two days, and its been constant torture for poor Zim. Thoughts of her taking over the planet invaded his brain at every moment, and that made him pretty anxious.

She only told him that she wanted to take over the planet, but after that she never really talked to him, leaving Zim in even more suspense. That worried him. He always made sure to keep an eye on her, because she might do something to jeopardize his mission soon.

After a half hour, Zim made it to skool. He was late for first period, but he couldn't care less. He wasn't in this miserable ball of dirt to be in skool and worry about classes in the first place.

He walked inside Ms. Bitter's classroom. She was writing up some notes for the students, until she took notice at him. "Zim, you're late. Again." She said, bitter as usual.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bitters, I had to go to the bathroom to do some mighty human needs!" He screamed out, lying.

"I don't want to hear your poor excuses Zim. Now, go and sit down." She pulled out a sheet of paper and started to examine it before continuing with her class.

Zim followed her orders and sat down on his assigned chair. He looked around the classroom. It looked very strange today. There were some students missing. That's when he noticed that both Tak and Dib were missing too. He shrugged the thought off and simply assumed that they were just late like him.

After examining the paper, Ms. Bitters looked over at Zim. "Ah, so you're the last student in the list. Zim, I'm gonna have to send you to the underground classes. I'll explain later."

Zim's eyes widened. Before he could say or think anything else, Ms. Bitters quickly pulled a lever on her desk, which opened a secret passage under Zim's desk. He fell down the hole, leaving the desk empty.

After a few seconds, Zim painfully hit the ground. He stood up with trouble at first, and once he was in balance, he looked around. He found himself in a long, dim, empty hallway. From what he saw at the moment, he was the only one there. He decided to start walking to start investigating furthermore, and started calling out to see if there was somebody around. "Hello? Is anybody here?"

He kept calling, but there was no answer. He passed a few classrooms, but they were all dark and locked. This seemed just like the upper levels of the school, just empty and dark.

Following his knowledge of the skool, he decided to head into the cafeteria, to see if there was anybody there. To his surprise, the lights in the cafeteria were on, and the door was unlocked. When he opened the door, he was surprised.

He wasn't alone after all.

He noticed that there was a group of fifteen students, all of which seemed as confused as he was. There were some students of his class in there, but the first two students he took notice in were Dib and Tak.

"Zim?" Dib asked, raising a brow, "You were sent here too?"

"Isn't it obvious that I was, Dib-stink? What are you all doing here?"

"Well, we were sent here too but we honestly don't know why are we here." A kid from his class responded, the one they call Brian. He had dark teal hair, almost blue. He wore glasses just like Dib.

"Yeah, my homeroom teacher sent me here but I really don't know why." Another person responded, this time a girl named Letty. She had long blue hair, but she wasn't in Zim's class. That's when Zim took notice that there were people from every class in the Skool.

Other than Dib, Tak, Letty and Brian, there were also some other notable people. The Dib-sister, Gaz, who was carelessly playing her video game. Iggins, who, just like Gaz, was also playing his own video games, but he seemed pretty happy and optimistic compared to Gaz. Keef, who was staring at Zim for quite a while. Zim knew that he had to avoid Keef the most during the time. Sara, Zita and Jessica, who were talking to each other in their own little group, Melvin, who looked around fearfully and cluelessly. Torque, who was working with some weights beside the popular girls. Chunk, who smirked over at Dib, probably thinking on ways to torture him with his bullying. Willy, whom after he became president, gained a sense of responsibility, and tried to calm down some of the students, and finally, Gretchen, who was standing beside Keef, staring over at Dib and blushing.

"Oh my god, I seriously want to get out of this dump soon. Like, I have other things to do too." Jessica said loudly.

"How about we think of an escape plan or something?" Brian pointed out.

"From my knowledge of the skool, there's no escape from the underground classes. The method of getting out is unknown, old chap." Willy said, with his improved British voice.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and as quick as a shadow, Ms. Bitters reached the cafeteria, catching the attention of all the students. She looked over at the paper, making sure that all the students that needed to be there were there. "Alright, since everybody's here. I have some news for you all. As you've all noticed, you've been transferred to the underground classrooms. This isn't for any specific reason, you were all picked randomly by the skool board to end up here. Now, you're all here because the skool board told me to arrange a game with you guys."

"A game?" Zita said, confused.

"Yes, Zita, a game. You see, the skool board told me that there are some students waiting to get into the school, but there isn't enough space for them. We do this every time new students arrive, and if you survive, you'll be lucky cause you wouldn't have to go through it again."

Survive? This started to become scary.

"The game is very simple. You're gonna have to murder each other."

Fear filled in everybody's hearts in the room, and everybody started to stare at each other, their faces pale.

"What? We're going to murder each other?!" Sara gasped, panicking.

"Calm down, Sara," Ms. Bitters said roughly. "Yes, you will all have to murder each other. Once a body is found, then you will all research who was the murderer. There will be a class trial held and you guys will be able to share your results. If you're correct and figure out who the murderer is, then the culprit will have to go through execution. If you don't figure out who it is, you will all get punished, except the culprit who will gain immunity against the punishment. There's no specific time on how much you should take doing this, but I'd prefer it if you were all quick about it. In the end, those who survived and sign the pact will be able to take the normal classes again."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you'd just kill the less important ones here?" Dib pointed out.

"You're just asking for death, aren't you?" Ms. Bitters said coldly. "The skool board said it was more amusing to see you all do the work instead."

"Can't we just escape through some stairs or something?" Sara said, frustrated.

"No, all access to stairs is locked and since these are the underground classrooms, there are no windows, so we wouldn't have to worry about any escaping students."

"What about classes and sort?" She asked again.

"Down here, you aren't going to take any classes. If you have to stay here overnight, there's some dorms nearby the gym where you can stay in. We'll also provide you all with food but we won't provide you with any clean clothes."

"Ugh, this is bogus! I'm calling my daddy to pick me up!" Jessica started looking through her pockets for her phone, but started to freak out when she couldn't find it. "M-my phone! Where is it? I can't find it!"

"Phones and other communication services are prohibited, so we've confiscated all those devices you guys had that can grant you access to communicate with others. Don't worry though, you will have them back if you survive the game."

That's the point when Jessica started to freak out even more. Then, Chunk decided speak, "You can't do this to us!"

"Hm, what did you say, Chunk?"

"I said, you can't do this to us! You can't just lock us down here and tell us to kill each other, you old hag! We all have plans for the future! You can't just make us kill each other for some new students! That's really dumb!"

That's when Ms. Bitters stood silently.

"Chunk, I recommend you move to the side." Tak said, afraid.

"Pfft, why should I?" That's when Ms. Bitters pulled out a sharp dagger and threw it over at Chunk's direction. His eyes widened and he did as Tak told him, and Ms. Bitters missed her shot.

"I'm guessing I forgot to explain the last rule. Anger me in any way, and I will kill you. The skool board allows me to do this since I'm the moderator of the game. Chunk, consider this a warning but next time you disrespect me I will kill you."

Chunk gulped, afraid, "O-okay, Ms. Bitters."

The bell rang, indicating second period. "Well, it's time for me to go. You can start your game now. I'll see you all later on." And that's when Ms. Bitters disappeared from the blink of an eye.

Everybody stared at each other, their faces pale, and their eyes wide with shock.

"So... We really have to kill each other? Please tell me this is a joke." Gretchen said worriedly.

"This shouldn't be seen in a school environment, old chaps! It must be a joke!" Willy pointed out.

"I don't know guys, Ms. Bitters seemed pretty serious about it..." Zita said, worried as well.

"Joke or not, we should be worried more on whether or not somebody took it seriously and would commit murder..." Dib said, a bit frightened.

"Wh-who would do such a thing?" Melvin said, not as optimistic and as happy as usual.

Everybody traded glances with each other in the cafeteria. They all, had to kill each other? This was, by far, the beginning of what could be the hardest challenge Zim's faced ever since he landed in this mud ball, but he was positive that he was going to be a survivor.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know some characters didn't have much voice in this chapter, but everything's just starting to develop so they will talk more later on! Please R&R and wait for some new chapters soon!


End file.
